Sasuke Will Always Return Song fic
by xBeautifullyInsanex
Summary: [SasuSaku]Set during a time of war, Sakura is worrying about her husband while caring for their son.


Konnichiwa! As some people know, I HATE Sasuke and Sakura as a couple, but I wrote this story a long time ago...

I don't own the song or Naruto.

* * *

_I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return _

Sasuke leaned his body against a tree, his clothes stained with blood in a few spots. His ebony hair blew slightly in the wind. He smiled slightly, remembering his loved one back home...her pink hair, gentle touch, sweet voice. A small smirk came across his face but it quickly faded, _Don't worry Sakura, I wont die...I promise you_ he remembered saying to her, wiping her tears away before he left.

_I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong _

Sakura sat on the porch of her house. Her pink hair framed her face, mixing with tears. Her hands were clenched together tightly, knuckles turning white with pressure._Sasuke-kun...come home safely...please...I know you're strong but don't die on me..._ She thought, almost in a prayer. She heard the pitter patter of small feet across the wood of the deck and she looked up. A young boy, about 4, with black hair stood in front of her. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and White shorts. He looked like Sasuke, but with emerald green eyes.  
"Mommy...are you crying about dad?" He asked. Sakura smiled sweetly and waved a hand, telling him to come over. He ran over, jumping into his mom's lap.  
"Kisho, you know how you're dad's always telling you to be strong no matter what happens?" she asked, wrapping her arms protectively around her son.  
"Yeah," he said giving his head a little nod.  
"...Well there are times were, it's hard to be strong and all you want to do is cry..." Sakura said, starring out and up into the clouds. Kisho sat and listened to his mom talk, almost choking, holding back her tears.  
"...and Kisho that's OK...its Ok to cry when you're scared or sad, It's ok to not be strong at times," Sakura said, preparing him incase something happened to Sasuke. Kisho nodded.  
"Ok mommy," he said, giving his mom a hug before jumping down and running into the back yard.

_Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through_

Sasuke jumped into another tree as the tree he was standing behind burst up into flames. He narrowed his eyes, looking for the attacker when he noticed a kunai heading for him. He jumped out of the way, and into a clearing were he was attacked by kunai and various other weapons. Sasuke was able to dodge many of the bladed weapons, but were hit with many as well. When the attack stopped he stood there briefly, panting and holding his shoulder, were one of the kunai hit. He felt the cool red substance trickle across his skin. Making a fist with his free hand he heard where the attackers were. He pretended to let his guard down, waiting for them to come out.  
The last thing Sasuke saw was a whole troop of Sound Ninja surrounded him.

_Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home_

Sakura walked into the house, looking at the date. _Sasuke come's home tomorrow..._ she thought, making a fist, _don't give you're hopes up Sakura...he might not come home..._  
"Kisho, time for lunch!" Sakura called out into the backyard. She watched as her son stopped training himself and run toward the house.  
"What do you want?" she asked. Kisho sat at the table and thought.  
"Ramen!" He said excitedly.  
Sakura giggled, "You're starting to sound like Naruto..." she said trailing off. _All this time I've been worrying if Sasuke's okay...and through all that I've forgotten about Naruto...my good friend. But Sasuke IS my husband...I have all rights to be more worried..._ She thought, starting to make her son Ramen.  
"Mommy, When does dad come home?" Kisho asked, coloring on a napkin.  
Sakura paused, "Tomorrow," she sighed setting a bowl of ramen infrom of Kisho as he got all happy, knowing his dad was coming home. She gave a weak smile, sitting down with her son, eating her own lunch slowly, caught up in her own thoughts.

_Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return_

Sakura picked Kisho up as the waited at the front of the crowd. She watched as many returning Ninja walked down the street, Sakura's emerald eyes searched around, looking for the familiar face. The group of Ninja were getting smaller and smaller, and still no sign of Sasuke.  
"Mommy...where's dad?" Kisho asked, looking around as well.  
Sakura adjusted Kisho on her hip, "I don't know honey..." She felt like crying at this point. There were no more Ninja walking past...Sakura knew, then and there that he had died, "I...don't think he made it sweetie..." Sakura said to Kisho. Kisho shoved his face into his mom's shoulder. Sakura felt her shoulder get wet; she knew that her son was crying. Sakura glanced toward the entrance of Kohona, seeing blonde and black hair coming toward the town.  
"Hey...Hinata, did Naruto come back?" She asked the blonde's fiancé who was near by. She watched the ebony haired girl shake her head.  
"Well...I think he's back now..." Sakura said pointing toward the entrance. Hinata smiled and ran up to Naruto. As the two men neared, she noticed the other one was Sasuke, he had many bandages on him and she gasped. She set Kisho down and took his hand.  
"DAD!" Kisho called out, dragging his mom toward her dad. Sasuke ruffled his son's hair and hugged his wife.  
"I told you I wouldn't die." He whispered in her ear.


End file.
